


you can't keep snakes in your backyard

by diana_hawthorne (stsgirlie)



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stsgirlie/pseuds/diana_hawthorne
Summary: Betrayal at home is somehow always unexpected. Martha Boyd reflects on her husband. Post-ep for 13 Hours in Islamabad.





	

When she’s told he’s in the first car of the convoy she’s astonished, disbelieving. When sees him in the car she’s not even remotely relieved he’s alive--it’s a fucking nightmare. He can’t even do this right… He looks at her for the briefest second, ashamed, and she turns away. What a goddamn disappointment he turned out to be… and now she knows, beyond any shadow of a doubt, how little he means to her.

That despicable little shit. She can’t believe she married him, can’t believe she didn’t kick him to the curb years ago, that first time he was caught breaking the rules. But she kept him around for her career… how messed up is it that, as ambassador, having a husband--a plagiarizing, lying, despicable husband--was a requirement to hold a job that _she_ was qualified for, that _she_ deserved, that _she_ could do… now look what’s happened.

Fuck.


End file.
